Supernatural Dribble Drabble
by Velvet Sky Moon
Summary: A miscellaneous collection of Drabbles 100 word stories and Dribbles 50 words all in the Supernatural universe. Always complete and always in progress. LOL
1. Sacrifice

Note: I don't own the Winchesters or anything else familiar from Supernatural. Stories are written just for fun. :) These are dribbles and drabbles on a variety of topics, but they are all Supernatural. Read and review, please.

These first few are just reposts from the original 'Dribble Drabble' which I'm now turning into a thing just for my Sam direction drabbles.

* * *

Sacrifice

He'd made his peace, made his amends, done the best he could to protect his family. He sacrificed with the faith Dean would do what he had to, to save Sam, save the world. He traded his life for his son's and opened his arms to the depths of hell.


	2. Auld Lang Syne

Note: A little New Year's drabble. Set in season 3.

* * *

Auld Lang Syne

New Year's Eve and Sam had crashed early. Dean was about to ring in a new year that he would not be seeing the end of. He had thought of hitting a bar, picking up a girl, having some fun. There were so many drunk, pretty girls on New Years. But here he was in a dark Motel with a beer in hand. The ball dropped, the cheering and singing commenced on the television. Dean closed his eyes and had another drink, for auld lang syne. Glancing at Sam asleep, he raised his beer, "here's to you my trusty friend."


	3. The First Time

Note: This is a Sam and Jess drabble.

* * *

The First Time

He appeared at the door with a rose in his hand, those dimples carved deep in his cheeks. She smiled, a little flush to her cheeks. She had never even had to try to flirt, they were drawn like magnets. She pulled him inside, found some water for the flower. It had been two months, and he always seemed to surprise her with his kindness. He seemed so serious at first, but she always managed to loosen him up. Tonight she was going to take him to bed and loosen him up until the exhaustion pulled them both into sleep.


	4. Just Like Batman

Note: Little Sammy's image of Papa Winchester, before Sam really knew exactly what was out there.

* * *

Just Like Batman

Sam was little, not even school aged, he looked up at his dad, John Winchester, and was awed. Dark, dingy jeans, that leather coat, standing tall. That intense stare when he was focusing on a job. Sam knew not to disturb his dad when he had that look. Then his dad would head out into the night, shotgun in hand, returning sometimes days later, dirty, worn, sometimes a little bloodied. But his dad always came through it, seemingly no worse for wear. He was like Batman, working in shadow, protecting those who needed it from the evil in the world.


	5. Pulled Back In

This was one that didn't quite fit in my prompts for Sam, but I wrote anyway about being pulled back into hunting. Takes place, obviously, in the first episode.

And, I still don't own Sam or any of the rest. This is only for fun.

* * *

Pulled Back In

Sam wondered several times, as he looked out the window along Route 99, how he had let Dean drag him into this. He could not seem to say no to Dean, not when he asked the way he had. He acted like he needed the help, even though Sam thought his brother was probably perfectly capable of doing this himself. Even though his family drove him crazy, he still cared. It was just a weekend, so he was going to try and find his dad, even if it had been over two years since he last spoke to the man.


	6. Jessica

Just a little drabble of Sam and Jess.

* * *

Jessica

It was spring break his sophomore year, and while most other kids were planning trips to subtropical locales, Sam did not see the appeal. Jessica suggested going north, heading up to Portland or Seattle, depending how ambitious they wanted to be. Sam finally felt excited for spring break, it sounded like fun, especially since their two friends they had invited backed out. It would be a little trip for two, and Sam hoped to turn it into something romantic. He had never been a fancy guy, but Jessica looked so beautiful with her hair done up, in a nice dress.


	7. Everyone is a Moon

Prompt to write a drabble using, or inspired from a quote, any quote from film, TV, literature, etc. I used the quote in the drabble. The quote is: "Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody." by Mark Twain (_Following the Equator_)

Notes: Setting is early Season 4. Dean, post hell.

* * *

Everyone is a Moon

Dean woke with a start, and looked around the dingy motel. It took a moment to register that it was real. The lumpy bed, Sam asleep on the other bed, the glowing digital clock. He was alive, again. He took several deep breaths before laying back into the flattened pillows. It was heaven by comparison, though that still would not let him sleep better. There were things he could never share with anyone, but that did not mean his mind would ever let him forget.  
Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody.


End file.
